You don't have to fight alone
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl regresa a Alexandria dispuesto a hacer feliz a Carol y demostrarle que ella es la esperanza en su vida.


" **You don't have to fight alone"**

La vió nada más entrar por las puertas de Alexandria, con Judith en brazos meciéndola mientras Rick mataba a un lobo que al parecer había escapado de la cárcel.

Vestía de nuevo como ella, con sus pantalones y sus botas y con una camisa blanca que le resaltaba el azul de esos ojos que tanto le se giró y miró en su dirección y sonrío entre lágrimas.

Hey- le dijo él mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo.

Te abrazaba ahora mismo pero la pequeña no me deja- dijo sonriendole, una sonrisa de alivio que no veía en su cara desde Terminus

Pf.. ¿Te veo luego?

Claro, te haré la cena.. ahora voy- le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo

Mientras él se marchaba se fijó en que a Carol le temblaban los brazos y se dio cuenta que él también estaba temblando de la emoción de verla, sana y salva.

¡Daryl!- Aaron le paró a abrazarle y él incomodamente le respondió

¿Has visto ya a Carol? - le preguntó su amigo-

Ajam

Tienes que hablar con ella.. lleva varios días sin apenas dormir, no se despega de Judith... sino fuera por ella Alexandria no estaría en pie, no sé si te lo creeras..

Me lo creo- le dijo dandose la vuelta hacia la casa- joder, claro que me lo creo

…...

Carol y él estaban cenando solos, en el salón. Daryl no podía parar de mirarla, no le pasaba desde Terminus, en aquel entonces tenía tanto miedo de que ella volviera a desaparecer que no apartaba su vista de ella y además necesitaba mirarla.

Ahora no paraba de mirarla porque realmente deseaba hacerlo, le alegraba verla de nuevo con sus ropas de guerrera, aunque la notaba tensa, como si tuviera todo el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

Me gusta tu ropa.. que vuelvas a llevarla- le dijo él mientras comía de manera bruta

¿Ya no te parezco ridícula? - le dijo ella medio en broma y medio seria

Echaba de menos verte así.. así eres tú de verdad- le dijo y por un momento sus miradas se encontraron.

Ella se levantó entonces como asustada por la intimidad, una intimidad que nunca antes la había asustado. Pero no la dejó marchar y agarró su muñeca para sentarla de nuevo

No, nada de huir- dijo él buscando la mirada de ella- Estoy orgulloso de ti.. Aaron me lo ha contado

¿Estás orgulloso de que me haya vuelto una asesina?

Estoy orgulloso de ver lo fuerte que eres..nos has vuelto a salvar- dijo él acariciando su brazo

Nunca había sido un gran fan del contacto físico, pero desde que había vuelto no podía parar de tocarla. Una mano en la espalda, en su hombro..

Ahí fuera pensé que me había vuelto loco por un momento..

Oh pookie.. ¿sólo por un momento? - le dijo ella riendose

Para- le dijo él ocultando una sonrisa- vi algo que ..me recordó los días en los que te conocí..

Ella le miró con curiosidad, y por un breve momento se perdió en sus ojos.

Era una flor.. una cherokee rose- le dijo él con delicadeza

Y en sus ojos vió tantas emociones a la vez que se quedó sin respiración. Vio dolor al recordar lo que esa flor supuso en aquel momento, la pérdida de Sophia, de su hija.. Vió nostalgia al recordar aquellos días en los que eran dos desconocidos que poco a poco iban siendo amigos.. Vio emoción al pensar en cuanto tiempo había pasado y como habían cambiado los dos pero pese a todo seguían el mismo camino.. y vio amor. El mismo amor que sentía él por ella.

Daryl- susurró ella acariciando su mejilla

Te la habría traído pero estaba enganchada en un caminante... - dijo él sonriendo y vió como ella se reía con él.

Has traído algo mejor- dijo mirandole fijamente

mm la cherokee rose es esperanza.. - dijo él acercándose a ella y acariciando su pelo gris, cada día más largo.

No cariño, tú eres esperanza- le dijo ella acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Daryl tembó al contacto de sus labios con su mejilla, deseando que le besara en la boca pero sabiendo que ese paso tendría que darlo él. Que por una vez tendría que ser él. Ella ya había hecho bastante por él.

No.. tú .. tú me diste esperanza desde el principio.. me obligaste a no alejarme... cada vez.. Sophia, Merle, Beth... Me enseñaste el camino .. aunque tu te hubieras perdido por ello- le dijo él notando como los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas .

Colocó su frente contra la de ella y vió como ella cerraba los ojos.

Me enseñaste a sentir.. y ahora te toca a ti.. - le dijo y ella abrió esos enormes ojos azules mirandole como si fuera el mejor hombre del mundo, su hombre de honor

Tienes que aprender a vivir con el amor, preciosa- le dijo él sorprendido al igual que ella por sus palabras.

Y entonces cogió su cuello y inclinandose hacia ella, se quedó a milímetros de su boca, de sus perfectos labios.

Dime que pare y lo haré

Nunca- le dijo ella suspirando

Y la besó. Y el beso fue cómo él había imaginado hacia tanto, un beso perfecto, un beso que mostraba todo el amor que se tenían, un beso lleno de promesas.

Y mientras se inclinaba con ella y la tumbaba en el sofá sin parar de besarla para hacerle el amor no podía parar de pensar en la suerte que tenía

Por fin un Dixon había encontrado el amor, a su alma gemela.

…...

Eugene miró desde lejos como Daryl desnudo embestía contra Carol, los dos totalmente absortos de su alrederor. Vió como Daryl besaba los pechos de ella mientras ella gemía de placer y como el gruñía con cada movimiento sorpresa de ella.

Vió como los dos se miraban gimiendo mientras llegaban al clímax. Y como los dos se quedaron besandose en el suelo sudando y susurrandose palabras de amor.

Sabía que si lo pillaban, acabaría con una flecha atravesada en su trasero. Pero no podía perderse ésto.

Se fue de la casa y vió a Rick.

No entres en tu casa, Daryl y Carol están desnudos fornicando como si no hubiera mañana.

Se marchó mientras veía a Rick sonrojarse para luego sonreír.

\- ¡Eugene! Procura que Daryl no se entere, no creo que le haga gracia saber que has visto a Carol desnuda


End file.
